


Завещание

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Oaths & Vows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Алану Окделлу исполняется шестнадцать лет, и настаёт день Посвящения.





	Завещание

**Author's Note:**

> Гаэллану, моему названному брату. Орстон!

Это утро мало чем отличалось от всех остальных. Тем не менее оно всё же было особенным. Сегодня наступил канун совершеннолетия. В детстве этот день казался Алану Окделлу, графу Горику, бесконечно далёким и совершенно волшебным, и сейчас он даже ощутил лёгкий укол разочарования — да, сердце билось быстрее, но никакого ощущения волшебства не было и в помине. А в самом замке и подавно ничто не изменилось. Да и завтра не изменится — просто сын герцога станет взрослым мужчиной, и всё.   
  
Алан знал, что в день совершеннолетия каждый будущий Повелитель должен пройти какой-то особый ритуал, но подробностей ему никто никогда не рассказывал. Завещание… Завещание чего? Наследства? Но оно и так перейдёт к старшему сыну, зачем для этого нужен какой-то ритуал?  
  
Отец сегодня был суров и сосредоточен и после завтрака коротко бросил, что утренней тренировки не будет. Алан не решился спросить, почему. Но и на конную прогулку отец его не отпустил — попросил остаться в стенах Надорского замка.  
  
Юноша, не предпочтя не спорить, побрёл в свою комнату. Он почему-то чувствовал себя наказанным — как в детстве, когда шкодил сверх меры. Отец никогда не кричал, даже почти не повышал голоса, но после каждого разговора Алан чувствовал себя последним глупцом и клялся никогда больше так не делать. И ведь действительно не делал… К отцу он испытывал почти благоговение и никогда не осмелился бы ему перечить. Но настроение всё же испортилось. И тем было хуже, что Алан совершенно не понимал, почему отец сегодня так строг.  
  
Ближе к полудню в дверь постучали.  
  
— Прощения просим, господин. Ваш батюшка просил проводить Вас в его кабинет, — Джереми, доверенный слуга отца, сдержанно поклонился и отступил в сторону, пропуская Алана вперёд.  
  
— Отец не сказал, для чего меня вызывает?  
  
— Нет, господин.  
  
Больше Алан вопросов не задавал. Но почему-то страшно волновался, будто действительно был в чём-то виноват, хоть и понятия не имел, в чём.  
  
\--  
  
Алан редко бывал в кабинете отца. Здесь время, казалось, не имело силы. Деревянные панели, старинные гобелены и гербы были такими же, как и десять лет назад, и, наверное, как и двадцать, и тридцать, а массивный стол помнил не одного хозяина Надора.  
  
Отец поднял голову от бумаг и коротко кивнул в ответ на почтительный поклон сына.  
  
— Садись, — он указал на стул по другую сторону стола и снова принялся за бумаги. Алан присел на краешек, чувствуя себя без вины виноватым.  
  
Герцог Эдвард Окделл наконец оторвался от документов и посмотрел сыну прямо в глаза. Тот не отвёл взгляда. Отец смотрел прямо и очень, очень серьёзно.  
  
— Завтра тебе исполняется шестнадцать лет, — наконец сказал он. — Это не просто дата, Алан. Это — рубеж, после которого дороги назад не будет.  
  
Герцог говорил очевидное, но Алану казалось, что за его словами кроется нечто большее, чем просто констатация факта, и рубеж этот — не просто переход из детства во взрослую жизнь.  
  
— Завтра на твои плечи ляжет ноша, которую тебе придётся нести всю жизнь, чтобы потом передать своему сыну, как я передаю её тебе. Я надеюсь на тебя, Алан.  
  
Алан кивнул, быстро скользнув языком по пересохшим губам. Сейчас должно было произойти что-то особенное и очень, очень важное.  
  
Герцог протянул сыну какой-то желтоватый ветхий листок. Юноша осторожно принял его из рук отца, с трепетом вгляделся в витиеватые буквы.  
  
Это был диалог. Странный и совершенно непонятный, чтобы не сказать — бессмысленный. Алан в недоумении разглядывал враз потерявший всякую таинственную привлекательность листок бумаги и слегка хмурился.  
  
— Поклянись никому, кроме своих сыновей, не передавать тайны Скал, — взгляд герцога был необычайно суровым.  
  
— Клянусь Честью, — твёрдо произнёс Алан. Что бы там ни было, а клятвы держать Окделлы умеют.  
  
Отец коротко кивнул, и взгляд его немного смягчился.  
  
— Что это?.. — решился спросить юноша, указав на листок.  
  
— Наше наследие, — коротко отозвался герцог.  
  
— Я не понимаю…  
  
— Поймёшь, не сейчас, так позже, — Эдвард провёл руками по лицу, вдруг показавшись Алану очень уставшим. Потом резко выпрямился и твёрдо посмотрел на сына. — Даже если ты не понимаешь — ты должен помнить. Это всё, что осталось от того, что мы помнили раньше и чем раньше жили.  
  
Алан не понимал. Зачем ему помнить этот бред?  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто мы? — резко спросил отец.  
  
Юноша не ожидал такого странного вопроса и слегка растерялся, но всё же ответил:  
  
— Герцоги Окделл, Повелители Скал, вассалы короля Ракана…  
  
— Верно, — кивнул Эдвард. — И потомки одного из Четверых.  
  
— Но… разве Четверо не были демонами?  
  
— Демонами. Или богами. Сейчас никто не сможет рассказать нам правду, — герцог сплёл пальцы и нахмурился. — Так или иначе, они — наше прошлое, мы — их наследники. Ты не должен бояться этого или стыдиться, никогда! Они оставили нам большую власть и ещё бОльшую ответственность, мы не должны забывать об этом, — герцог покачал головой. — Не должны, но забываем, каждое поколение — всё больше.  
  
Отец замолчал. Алан уже ничего не понимал, и ему было немного не по себе. Он плохо представлял себе, что это за наследие. И так ли оно важно, если о нём никто даже не помнит?..  
  
— Иди к себе, — отец поднялся и принялся мерить шагами расстояние от стола до окна и обратно. — Эти шестнадцать вопросов и шестнадцать ответов ты должен выучить до полуночи.  
  
— Зачем?..  
  
— Узнаешь. Не задавай лишних вопросов, — отец посмотрел на Алана так, что тому сразу расхотелось спорить. Он с поклоном вышел из кабинета и отправился к себе, чувствуя, как подступает разочарование. И это — всё? Какие-то непонятные вопросы и ответы — это и есть та тайна, которую уже много поколений свято передают от отца к сыну в роду Окделлов? А он-то надеялся на что-то действительно важное…  
  
\--  
  
 _— Сколько их было?  
— Четверо.  
— Куда они ушли?  
— Туда, откуда не возвращаются.  
— Почему они ушли?  
— Потому что клялись защищать.  
— Кто ушёл с ними?  
— Лучшие из лучших.  
— Кто остался?  
— Мы.  
— Сколько нас?  
— Четверо. Всегда четверо. Навечно четверо.  
— Кто на нашей стороне?  
— Закат и Восход, Полдень и Полночь.  
— Кто против нас?  
— Те, кто займёт чужое место.  
— Кто откроет Врата?  
— Он и Она.  
— Кто Он?  
— Он уйдёт в Осень.  
— Кто Она?  
— Она придёт из Осени.  
— В чём наша сила?  
— В памяти и чести.  
— В чём наша слабость?  
— В чести и памяти.  
— Что нас ждёт?  
— Бой.  
— Когда пробьёт наш час?  
— Мы узнаем.  
— В чём наш долг?  
— В том, что никто иной не исполнит._*  
  
Алан выучил эти ничего не значащие слова, как отец и велел, и теперь тщетно пытался хоть что-то в них понять. Получалось не очень. А может, и не надо ничего понимать? Просто вызубрить, как скучный урок, и забыть сразу после совершеннолетия. Но отец никогда бы не стал так серьёзно говорить о каких-то пустяках, а предки не держали бы это в тайне и не охраняли столь ревностно… Не могли же они все так ошибаться! Значит, в этом вот диалоге есть что-то действительно важное? Трудно поверить… Да и чем могут помочь эти слова в минуту опасности, это же просто слова!  
  
Когда до полуночи — а значит, и до шестнадцатилетия, — оставалась четверть часа, в дверь коротко и властно постучали. На пороге стояли двое гвардейцев отца, что Алана изрядно удивило и даже немного напугало. Он ожидал увидеть Джереми или другого слугу, но гвардейцы в кольчугах и коттах с Вепрем убедили его в том, что ему предстоит что-то действительно серьёзное. Эдвард Окделл не стал бы устраивать лишнюю суету по пустякам.  
  
— Эр Эдвард ждёт Вас на утёсе, — сообщил один из гвардейцев. — Идёмте.  
  
На утёсе? Там, где находится каменный Вепрь и Хранители Рода? Но почему — именно там?..  
  
Алан предпочёл оставить все вопросы на потом — к тому же, возможно, они и сами разрешатся, — накинул подбитый мехом плащ и последовал за тяжело ступающими воинами.  
  
\--  
  
В месяц Весенних Скал днём солнце было по-весеннему ласковым, но к ночи всё равно подмораживало, и ветер был злым и колючим, почти как зимой. Плотно запахнув плащ, Алан шагал по ломкому ледку вслед за одним из гвардейцев, а второй топал позади. Ветер свистел в ущельях, и графу Горику вдруг показалось, что это Скалы разговаривают друг с другом. У каждого камня свой голос, и все они сливаются в тягучую, величественную песнь, которую так страшно слушать, а не слушать — невозможно. Как невозможно, раз услышав, забыть… А гвардейцы, почему они так равнодушны? Разве они не слышат песню? Или она их не трогает? Нет, не может быть, такая песня тронет даже самое чёрствое сердце!..  
  
— Мы пришли, — голос того, кто шёл впереди, вырвал Алана из странных грёз. Песня Скал смолкла. Полно, да не примстилось ли ему всё это? Разве скалы могут петь?.. — Дальше Вы пойдёте один, таков приказ эра Эдварда. Здесь мы Вас оставим.  
  
Алан поблагодарил гвардейцев, и они, поклонившись, начали спускаться вниз, а юноша завернул за уступ, чтобы оказаться на небольшой площадке с высеченным из камня Вепрем. В своё время он всё здесь облазил и исследовал, но так и не нашёл ничего хоть сколько-нибудь необычного, кроме странных камней, которые отец называл Хранителями Рода. Но сегодня в лунном свете Вепрь казался почти живым, и песня Скал зазвучала снова — точнее, на этот раз уже не песня, а лишь невнятный многоголосый шёпот. Скалы приветствовали того, кто скоро станет Повелителем… Алан тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.  
  
Отец стоял рядом с Вепрем, и юноша не сразу разглядел его в тёмных ночных тенях.  
  
— Подойди сюда, — велел герцог, и он послушался.  
  
Сегодня стало понятно, зачем к Вепрю были прикреплены тяжёлые цепи — юного графа Горика это всегда немного удивляло, но на его вопросы никто почему-то не отвечал. Герцог приковал сына к каменному животному и приставил к груди фамильный меч. Отец был необычайно серьёзен, даже суров, но Алану всё это вдруг показалось странно бессмысленным, почти абсурдным. Ночь, каменная площадка, острие меча у груди… зачем это всё? Но он загнал неуместные мысли на самые задворки сознания и твёрдо взглянул в лицо отца. Тот казался сейчас чужим и бесконечно далёким, будто они никогда не знали друг друга, будто их разделяли бессчётные мили и бессчётные годы.  
  
Чужим, холодным, каким-то даже каменным голосом отец задавал Алану вопросы — те, что были написаны в свитке, и в том же порядке. А Алан отвечал — почти не думая, как будто твердил заученное стихотворение. Становилось холодно, цепи и вовсе, казалось, примёрзли к рукам, и хотелось только, чтобы этот непонятный ритуал Завещания закончился.  
  
Наконец, герцог задал последний вопрос:  
  
 _— В чём наш долг?_  
  
И получил ответ:  
  
 _— В том, что никто иной не исполнит._  
  
Отец убрал меч в ножны и наконец-то снял с Алана тяжёлые цепи. Тот осторожно перевёл дух.   
  
И это всё? Он теперь взрослый?.. Странно. Казалось, ничто не изменилось, мир вокруг остался прежним. Зато герцог Окделл больше не походил на чужого человека — перед Аланом снова был его отец, знакомый и родной.  
  
— Вот и всё, Алан, — голос его теперь звучал чуть устало, — теперь ты взрослый мужчина.  
  
Граф Горик только кивнул. Он редко делился с отцом своими чувствами и мыслями — и сам не мог объяснить, почему.  
  
— Глупо жить только прошлым, забывая о настоящем и будущем, — вдруг снова заговорил отец. — Но и о прошлом забывать недопустимо. Я завещал его тебе, как мой отец когда-то мне, а потом ты завещаешь его своему сыну. Что бы ни случилось — ты должен помнить, кто ты и в чём твой долг. Только помня прошлое, можно сохранить настоящее и обеспечить будущее. Ты — Окделл, твоя душа завещана Скалам, а жизнь — тем, кто пойдёт за тобой, и тому, кому ты поклянёшься в верности. И только Честь — твоя и ничья больше. Помни это, что бы ни случилось. Ты понял?  
  
— Понял, — тихо ответил Алан.  
  
Прошлое… кажется, что оно совсем не нужно, ведь каждый человек живёт настоящим. Но ведь всё, что есть сейчас, всё-всё — и каменный Вепрь, и Надорский замок, и даже ты сам — всё это пришло из прошлого. Настоящее — его дитя, и если бы не было прошлого — то и настоящего, и будущего не было бы тоже. Так ли оно ненужно и бесполезно, как кажется? Может, и вправду стоит прислушиваться к его голосу?.. А голос этот с каждым годом всё тише и тише… неужто настанет день, когда он стихнет совсем? И что тогда будет и будет ли что-нибудь?  
  
— Идём, Алан, — голос отца звучал непривычно мягко.   
  
Юноша очнулся и поспешно кивнул:  
  
— Да, отец. Сейчас.  
  
И напоследок зачем-то стянул перчатку и провёл пальцами по шершавому каменному боку Вепря. Алан вздрогнул — под каменной шкурой текла горячая кровь и бился пульс, зверь был живым… но нет, показалось. Да и разве может быть живым каменное изваяние?  
  
\--  
  
…Алан спускался по крутому склону вслед за отцом, но мысли его были далеко. Там, где живы Четверо, где легенды ещё не стали легендами, а мифы — мифами, где мир полон древней магии, которую теперь называют злым колдовством и происками Зеленоглазого… Правда это или века смешали чёрное и белое? Ответа теперь уже никогда не будет.  
  
Граф Алан Горик, сын Эдварда Окделла, сегодня поклялся выполнять свой долг до конца. А Окделлы держат своё слово, что бы ни случилось. Он всегда хотел, чтобы отец им гордился, а сегодня — в этом Алан боялся признаться даже себе — он хотел, чтобы им когда-нибудь смогли гордиться и те Четверо, кем бы они ни были.

**Author's Note:**

> * Цитата из книги Веры Камши "От войны до войны".


End file.
